StarCross Lovers
by DekotaSkye
Summary: John comes across a rebel that knows Aeryn past while she was away from the crew on Moya. All chapters posted.
1. Discovery

Star-Crossed Lovers  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. I'm just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks to past Betas for their hard work in keeping me straight. All new mistakes in some new changes are mine. Spoilers: Somewhere in between 3rd and 4th season. Alternate road. Rated: PG-13 Language  
  
(Note part of a song's words are from 'I Hate You Then I Love You' song by Celine Dion. Music by Tony Renis and others.)  
  
Part 1: Discovery  
  
The wind had been blowing since daybreak, scattering the leaves from the surrounding red trees lined against the walls of the hostel and refreshment house. Hurling them towards the dark, distant hills, as the fading light of the evening consumed them. The drizzle that had started at mid-day gradually becomes a heavy downpour.  
  
To R'tcar, the owner and proprietor of the hostel named Star-Crossed Ways, it merely caused annoyance. Bad weather was no blessing for his business; just extra, the work for him dealing with customers frustrated at having to wait for the acidic rains to stop. His hostel was situated at the crossroads intersecting with the northern and eastern roads to the spaceport and the grand Citadel.  
  
R'tcar watched with a critical eye as the server laid the table for the last meal. The last customer looked like one of these peacekeepers he had seldom seen in these parts. The man looked dangerous, but he had credits. All he had requested was a private room to eat and sleep with no interruptions. R'tcar ordered the server to be quick in serving their newest customer's meal.  
  
His wife came into the room. "The Peacekeeper's sleeping room on the next level is ready, R'tcar. Did you put that foul-smelling Peacekeeper in our best private eating room?"  
  
Motioning with his hands as he shushed his wife, "No, no, Zhao. Keep your voice down; you don't have to speak so loud. I have him in the other. "  
  
Zhao snorted and made her way over to a group of servers. R'tcar smiled to himself, mentally rubbing his palms together in anticipation of the large amount extra credits he knew he would be receiving despite having to deal with frustrated clientele. Maybe not too bad a night's work after all, R'tcar thought.  
  
John Crichton, to the contrary, was not smiling as he gazed moodily out of the rain-spattered windows. He felt enraged! Why did everyone else know what was better for him then he did? So, he wanted to leave Moya and come to the commerce planet by himself. Nooo. the poor crazy human needed a warden." He snorted in disgust.  
  
He took a deep drink of raslak. He had left Moya after informing Pilot that he would be back in four solar days, and he warned everyone to just leave him alone for once! John didn't want or need their help. Pilot had been quiet for a time before acknowledging the message. No one opposed him as he left.  
  
He stood gazing blindly out of the window of the private dinning room, when a knock on the door broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, enter!" John turned, at the interruption.  
  
"Sir, your meal is prepared and awaiting for you. May I serve?" The server announced.  
  
"Yes, please enter." John answered. He continued to stand by the window, as the man placed the food on the table. Bowing slightly he left without a word.  
  
The aroma of the food was appetizing; he had no appetite. Turning back to the window, he gazed into the rainy darkness. Images ran like an old movie reel in his head of Aeryn and the other Crichton having quite a play day of great sex. A tear ran down his cheek, he roughly rubbed it away. No woman was worth the pain. Just forget her and go on with your life. The universe is large, and there were alot more beautiful women around for you, she was nothing more then a Peacekeeper bitc. John shook his head violently. NO! his wordless thought's screamed out.  
  
He went over to the table, sitting down he picked up the fork and stared at his food. Without touching it, he left to go to his sleeping room.  
  
************  
  
An arn later after tossing and turning John went downstairs to the refreshment house to find a good stiff drink to help put him out. Sitting comfortable in winged-back chair he was partially concealed from anyone in the room.  
  
A figure in a long gray clock pushed open the heavy oak-like door of the refreshment house. Rain poured in, as the lone pilgrim sought shelter from the malevolent storm.  
  
"Close that frelling door, or are you trying to poison us for your own sadistic pleasure?" came a threatening voice from the long table in the middle of the room.  
  
The figure hastily struggled to close the heavy door against the tempest raging outside. The door broke from the person's grasp, allowing another sheet of acidic rain to enter the room.  
  
"Frelling imbecile! Where is the proprietor?" The voice complained. "Proprietor, where in the dren are you?"  
  
A tall form rose from the depths of one of the chairs at the end of the table, and stood menacingly. He snarled, "Secure the door, or I will throw you back out in the storm."  
  
Another man sitting near the door moved over to help close it. The struggling figure felt an added weight, and the offending door was shut with a slam. When the door closed the cloak figure moved into the room without glancing back at her rescuer, went and stood in front of the heating unit, stretching out cold, slender hands to the warmth. The hood concealed the face from all the patrons' view in the room.  
  
R'tcar came bustling in. He saw the lone figure, cloaked in a dark blue cape- steam rising from the wet material.  
  
"Welcome to Star-Crossed Way," he beamed as the cloaked figure turned. "May I be of service?"  
  
The hood was lowered to reveal a beautiful woman. "Yes, I will need a private room for the night."  
  
All of the patrons in the room had ignored the cloaked figure, until the low, husky notes of a very feminine voice startled them from their thoughts. She spoke in a soft deep throat manner that had an unconscious seductiveness about it. Everyone's eyes turn in her direction as they watched her removed the hood of the cloak to reveal a perfect profile with a straight, narrow nose and a well-proportioned mouth. Her long bright red hair glowing richly from the muted lighting caught their eyes.  
  
The man who had complained at her entranced stood up in surprise. "Well look what we have here.a little Sebacean tralk. Come over here and we can warm each other up."  
  
She stood silently for a brief microt looking at the man. R'tcar stood silent, his assessment of his latest guest changing rapidly. He blanched when he clearly saw her face-the smile no longer reached his eyes.  
  
"Is there a place I could take a meal and a room?" She inquired again.  
  
The man behind her didn't like being dismissed. His friends laughed, teasing him for his lack of charm. He rapidly approached the woman, and grabbed her by the arm. That was the first and last mistake he made that night. He fell to the floor unconscious. Her green frosty eyes ran over the other men daring them to act or say anything. None of them even moved to help their companion.  
  
R'tcar mumbled out. "Please I want no trouble here."  
  
"I don't either. I am sorry for the mess. I just need a meal and a room for the night and I will cause you no more inconvenience. Can you help me?"  
  
"Yes, this way I have one room left." The proprietor led the woman off hurriedly.  
  
Crichton had watched the action from his seat. When the man had grabbed the woman, he stiffened ready to help if he needed to. The only other time he had seen that movement was from a peacekeeper. He noticed that R'tcar had recognized the woman, and was afraid.  
  
Frell, that means there were other Peacekeepers on the planet. He finished off his drink, and headed back to his room. He felt a little fuzzy when he reached his room. Glancing back down the hall it swayed left then tilted to the right. He managed to open the door and stumble in. What in the frell, did they serve him? He felt so warm and foggy.blundering to the bed he sat down stiffly.he shook his head. Big mistake. Everything blackened out for a moment. His brain couldn't latch on to any straight thoughts. He need to.. Sleep.yeah he'll go to sleep. His body must have agreed with his mind for he fell face first into the soft bedding. The door opened allowing a dark figure to step in noticing the sleeping Crichton.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning. John felt like his world had turned all upside down. Hazy mists drifted through his mind in lazy swirls.  
  
I'd like to run away from you But if I were to leave you I would die I'd like to break the chains you put around me And yet I'll never try..  
  
Mmmm.hmmmm.. hmmmm.. Oooh.his head ached.  
  
Impossible to live with you, But I could never live without you For whatever you do  
  
Aeryn I love you.  
  
Damn that was way off tune. What was wrong with him? He could hear rain against the windowpane; he wouldn't be able to go out and play.  
  
Rain, rain, go away, Come again another day, I want to play with Aeryn today.  
  
The rain beating against the glass became louder, and John opened his eyes sleepily, starting at the crystal-like rivulets of water as they ran down the pane. Closing his eyes, he tried to recapture his dream, but it was too elusive. He felt himself drifting along, as if he was in the middle of a soothing pond, and smiled complacently. He should open his eyes and wake up, but he felt warm and safe, for the first time in such a long time. His eyelids felt so heavy and weighed down that he seriously doubted whether he could open them. It was too bleak and cold a morning to be out of bed anyway. Aeryn wasn't around to play. Frelling rain was keeping his girlfriend away.  
  
He snuggled closer, hugging his pillow, and heard the steady beating of his heart. It sounded as if it was in his ear. Now he could hear two hearts beating. What foolishness was this? He didn't have two hearts, he thought drowsily. Only D'Argo did. His mind clouded by the raslak/drug residue thickness sought a coherent thought.  
  
D'Argo. Latching onto that thought John struggled to re-open his eyes, his lids flickering slowly as he tried to focus. Everything looked indistinct. He stared down at the pillow beneath his cheek in confusion. That wasn't D'Argo. It looked like a woman's breast.two of them?! No, it defiantly wasn't the Luxan's.  
  
John gave a gasp and looked up into the sleeping face of a woman. The red- hair Peacekeeper! His eyes widened as he became aware that she was lying curled up against him with her leg intimately wedged in between his; her arm draped across his muscular chest. He cautiously moved over, trying to get out from under her. Light-headed he stared about the room. What was she doing his room? No, it wasn't his room. He was in a strange room. John felt panic race within him. His mind sprint trying to remember last night's events. Taking a calming breath, he recalled he had been in his own room-that he knew for a certainty-so what was he doing in here with this strange woman in bed with her? Oh, man, this was just frelling great.  
  
As John edged out from under the woman and covers. He realized two things, he was naked and she never stirred. He looked frantically around the room for his clothes, but could see no sign of them anywhere. Wait he remembered being fully clothed when he passed out. So where in hell were his cloths? His thumb came up to his lips nibbling nervously, who in the frell stripped him? They must still be back in his room.at least he hope so.  
  
He stared back down at the Peacekeeper. She seemed drugged out, just as he must have been. Someone really was playing one sick joke on them. He knew he had to get out of the room before she awoke and .then what?  
  
John grabbed the top cover to wrap around himself, when he heard her give a deep sigh as she stretched. He edged toward the door. A sound just outside in the corridor drew his attention.  
  
He felt hard hands reach out and pull him onto the floor before he could react. John struck out blindly, but he found himself pinned beneath her soft body, his arms restrained to his sides in the very familiar position Aeryn had used on him back in the cell on Moya. Only this time his unclad body was pressed to a very naked one. He was breathing heavily.  
  
Her hair, loose and flowing over him like a red veil, she looked down into his eyes and whispered, "I haven't had such a pleasant surprise in cycles. To awaken and find such a specimen had slipped into my bed during the night, and so suitably undressed. It is indeed unexpected pleasure."  
  
John renewed his struggles. He bucked his body but to no avail. She held firm. "I don't know how I came to be here in your bed. I was just as surprised as you were to find myself here." He snarled.  
  
The noise grew louder as the door was thrown open, and voices fill the room.  
  
"The Proprietor said this was her room." The door open. "Oh.ah.Lieutenant."  
  
At the sound of the voice, the peacekeeper woman moved off and around to face the new threat. She stared at them with a deadly look as the two confused-looking soldiers stood nervously in the doorway.  
  
"Ma'am." On of the surprised solder's voice trailed off as his eyes dart to John.  
  
The other officer's face was suffused with color as he nervously looked at the Lieutenant, who had a murderous expression in her green eyes. Unable to control himself, he glanced at the man lying naked beside her. "Lieutenant," he mumbled, snapping to attention in Peacekeeper fashion.  
  
"Get out!" Her voiced dropped to a snarl.  
  
Both officers stepped back into the hallway closing the door. They were more then glad to escape those two pairs of disturbing eyes; and the blackening temper of the Lieutenant-an officer they didn't care to anger.  
  
The door closed with a snap behind them. John could not believe this crazy nightmare was happening to him. The woman moved away from him. She put her face in her hands and gave herself a shake as if trying to clear her mind. Opening her eyes she gave him a penetrating and steady look, they were still darkened with anger.  
  
"I hope you have a good explanation as to what the frell is going on here, " she said menacingly.  
  
"You want to know what is going own, well join the club, lady. I don't have a clue," John snapped.  
  
Grabbing the cover back around him, John stood, moving away from her.  
  
She snarled an oath. Taking the other cover on the bed, she wrapped it around herself never taking her eyes from his. Standing on the other side of the bed, she stared at him.  
  
"Let's try this again. I am Lieutenant Sky'leen Orin. I believe you are Commander John Crichton."  
  
John had moved away from her looking for a weapon and a means to escape. Her eyes had followed his, catching sight of her weapon. She rapidly moved toward the pulse pistol at that instant the door opened. Two armed soldiers rushed the room. Before John could react, the woman shot both.  
  
"Frell! There will be more coming. We've got to get out of here," red- hair Peacekeeper told him.  
  
" What in the frell is going on? John demanded. He felt like he was in a Scarran induced nightmare.  
  
"I'm not a Peacekeeper." Pointing to the dead soldiers, she stated. "They are."  
  
Gathering her cloths, she looked out the door in the corridor. Seeing no one, she motioned him to follow her. When he didn't react, she glanced at him. "We don't have time for this. They are after me. I am what, they would call a rebel. Or they are after you.now come on or you will be their prisoner.'  
  
She dodged out the door. John cursed under his breath and followed her. At the head of the steps, she paused to look down. Raised voices could be heard. Crichton stopped just behind her. He peeked down and caught a glimpse of a Peacekeeper officer. Sky'leen heard him catch his breath in recognition. Taping her on the shoulder, he motioned with his head to go back down the corridor. Turning the corner, John opened the door to his room.  
  
"Get in here. I've got to get some cloths." He growled. He rushed around the room putting his cloths on. "I would advise you get dressed too. It will take them a few microts to find us. By that time we'll be out of here."  
  
"How do you suggest we do that?" She asked pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
"Up and across. For a ex-peacekeeper you don't seem to know anything about checking for escape routes."  
  
The only answer he got back was a snort. Grabbing Winona, he buckled his holster on. Sky'leen Orin stood close to the door listening. "Come on."  
  
"Once we get out of this you are going to have a long explanation as to what kind of freak show you are playing around here."  
  
"If, being the key word." She joined him at the window. "They're headed this way.lets go!"  
  
He heaved himself through the window climbing out onto the roof. His new friend trailed behind him. As they disappeared, the door exploded inward.  
  
************************* 


	2. The Nake Truth

Part 2: Naked Truth  
  
A deathlike stillness hung over the eerie corridors of the abundant building they had just escape to. A heavy door slammed, a sound of scuffling feet, and an ominous dragging broke the quiet. John raised Winona ready to fire. He didn't know where his new friend had disappeared too. All she said was wait. The shadow in front of him straightened to outline the form of a man. John blinked as he focused on the lone figure standing near his hiding place.  
  
The voice of the woman came from the shadows just right to his back. "It's about time you got here. You weren't followed?" Sky'leen came out into the light. The man moved back, but jumped when John stepped out in front of him.  
  
"Yes.I mean no.I escaped before they took my hostel over. I tried to hurry as soon as I could." R'tcar screeched, his hands shaking violently. "Here is everything you wanted."  
  
"Follow us," she ordered. She motioned with her head for John to precede her. Reluctantly he did. Moving back into a larger chamber, lights came on revealing a command post. Sky'leen motion for R'tcar to put an oversize box on the strategy table; she touched the corner of the box opening it.  
  
" Good everything is here." Taking out a small pouch she pitched it to R'tcar, "As we agreed. Remember if a word about us is said to anyone you will."  
  
"I know, Lieutenant. I have a reputation to maintain." The rodent scurried away losing himself in the dark shadows.  
  
John spoke for the first time. "Do you really trust that guy?"  
  
Taking out objects from the box she didn't look up when answering him. "No, why?"  
  
"Then why are you letting him walk out of here? You are like no peacekeeper I ever known of." He said, as he joined her looking at all the odd bits and pieces.  
  
Stopping she met his eyes. "This is my life, I know what I am doing. As for R'tcar he knows he his a walking dead man the moment he betrays any of the rebels."  
  
"I thought you said the rebels had turned against you for being with me.or some such." he waved a hand in dismissal as his words came to a halt.  
  
Giving him her full attention, she said. "What I am about to tell you can get us both killed. We have a Disrupter amongst the rebel force. My job was to find out who it is. I have been away doing just that. My first twelve arns on this planet and I wake up with a known criminal naked in my bed. The question is why would anyone go to such trouble to get us together?"  
  
Crichton snarled as he moved back from the rebel. "Great! I share a room one night and now I'm your father confessor! Well, the rebels will just have to get in line with everyone else. Why did you feel you had to share that news with me?"  
  
"You betray me. I betray you. I die. You die. Simple." She stated unemotionally.  
  
The woman lifted her hand up from behind the box pointing a pistol at John. "Now, the question I have is what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sightseeing. I heard about this great acid-rain planet. I get really curious about extraordinary events," He remark sarcastically.  
  
"You recognized the peacekeeper Captain below stairs before our escape. I take it they are after you and not the rebels."  
  
"Captain Braca.lap dog to Commandant Mele-On Grayza. If you want I will introduce you two some time. I just don't feel like it now. I have headache."  
  
"Remarkable," she murmured.  
  
John curiously asked. "What?"  
  
"A peacekeeper Captain, Scorpius, and now a Commandant with a peacekeeper force all looking for one inferior being, and they can't even hold onto him. I would wager that High Command is not sleeping well at nights." She chuckled sarcastically. "This is rich, I would love to be there to see how this is effecting them."  
  
"You've got a beef with them?"  
  
Confused. "Beef?"  
  
"Yeah you know- you have it in for them," he explained, enjoying the way he misses with their minds. "Answer me a question now. How is it you know so much about me?"  
  
She ticks off three fingers, "You destroyed a command carrier, a gimmick base, a shadow depository. Information I gathered from the Peacekeepers. Now from Scarran sector it is rumored you destroy a Scarran Dreadnought. I have heard much about you, human. When Aeryn Sun jointed us I needed to know as much about all of you. But tell me how is Aeryn Sun? Did she survive the living death?"  
  
Aeryn would have been proud, John did a prefect impression of the PK mask- showing no emotion. He remembered Aeryn objections towards coming to this planet."You're one of the rebels she was with?"  
  
"Yes. You haven't told me if Aeryn Sun has survived."  
  
"Yes, she's alive." He answered stepping away from Sky'leen. "Look what are you going to do with this erector set? Why are we still here?"  
  
Lowing her weapon she just studied him for a moment. "It's a way to get off of this rock so I can report to the right people."  
  
"What about the rebels on this planet, can't they help us?"  
  
"No, to them I'm a traitor or .the disrupter." Her eyes kindled with a revelation. John looked up at her. Shaking her head she picked up a piece. "I hope you are a good tech I've heard about."  
  
************************************  
  
The Commandant was angry. Braca was angry. It was all Crichton's fault, and hezamana; he would like to have his head on a jinka pole. He waited impatiently as his commandoes checked the hostel out. The last sighting had Crichton in the close company of a known rebel. A groan came from the room behind him accompanied by a soft but direct voice, which asked. "Who is this lieutenant?"  
  
"Sky'leen Orin." The dreamy voice answered back.  
  
Braca looked back into the room as the silence lengthens. This was not a good sign. "Why was Crichton with her?"  
  
"I don't know. They had been."  
  
"Been what?" The silky voice dropped in tone.  
  
"It appeared they have been recreating. We were told to meet with her. She had valuable information."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"A disrupter amongst the rebels.she knew who it is."  
  
"Do you know of John Crichton or Aeryn Sun?"  
  
"Lieutenant.knows Sun.know no more." the man's voice died away his head falling forward.  
  
Grayza called out, "Braca, report."  
  
He looked back at his officer, who just shook his head. Turning to the Commandant waiting in the doorway. "They have fled the building. There is no trace of them. My people are searching the town."  
  
"John Crichton and Aeryn Sun would seem to have a connection with the rebels. Captain, alert High Command we now have a lead on Lieutenant Sky'leen Orin. What of Moya?"  
  
"There is no sign she had ever been here." Braca stood straight as he reported the bad news.  
  
"When you have the answer back from High Command let me know at once. I want this town taken apart if needed. I want John Crichton," she snapped.  
  
"Yes, ma 'am.  
  
Grayza walked back over to the rebel. Rubbing her fingers on her chest she applied the fragrance. "Now, Officer, what of the rebels? "  
  
***********************  
  
John snapped the last piece together. Holding it up in the light he turned it around, frowning, " What the frell. This is a weapon isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, a Aznak Launch Rifter. It can take down a marauder. It can destroy or disable by neutralizing their power source forcing them to land. I want the ship in one piece and operational." She finished working on a small unit before snapping the housing on. She threw the unit to John. Catching it he just stared at her.  
  
"It fits on the bottom in the slot near where your right hand is."  
  
Without a word he snapped it in and felt the power hum as the rifter sprang to life. "Impressive."  
  
He laid the weapon down gently. "You know with Grayza here she could have caught a rebel and be rooting them out."  
  
Sky'leen finished for him. "Yes, she could be. That's why the rebels haven't appeared. They are to busy trying to stay alive." She gathered a few things placing them into a shoulder pouch. "We take what we need and leave. I need to get in contact with some of my people."  
  
Stopping short John looked at her. "Excuse me? I thought you said the rebels on this planet will think you are a trader or worse."  
  
"Do you think I travel alone? There are others we are to meet. That is where we are going." She picked up the rifter along with a shoulder pouch.  
  
"There are peacekeepers and rebels out there waiting to take us or kill us you know." John almost shouted.  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
Throwing his hands up, he picked up another shoulder pouch along with a pulse rifle. "You go first after all it's your idea."  
  
Nodding, she marched out with John mumbling under his breath about peacekeepers. 


	3. Spec Ops

Part 3: Spec Ops  
  
They traveled a stealth course avoiding peacekeeper patrols. Neither spoke. Crichton could have sworn they had past the same squatty building twice. Motioning for him to stay back Sky'leen Orin eased around the corner; within microts her voice hissed his name. "Crichton."  
  
Cautiously he edged closer, and peeked around the corner he spotted her talking to two others. Dressed similar to her, John hoped they were allies. Motioning for him to join them, she kept listening to the man's report. Lowering his shoulder pouch John took a deep breath as he studied both people. The man glanced briefly his way. Finally Orin looked over at him.  
  
"It would seem my team has broken up looking for us. This is Officer Fan Nil Chou and Officer Sou Vanna. They are to rendezvous with the other team in five hundred microts at the outer ground bunker near the Citadel. " She looked at Chou and said, "Lead the way. Vanna, you bring up the rear."  
  
So John found himself a part of the rebel force. Now this was bizarre.  
  
********************************  
  
Braca walked into the private dinning room Grayza was waiting in. The remnants of a meal littered the table. He noted that the rebel lay in the corner unconscious; a guard standing over him. Grayza gazed out the window. "Captain?"  
  
"Ma'am. High Command acknowledged and orders that the Lieutenant be taken alive. They want to know why Crichton and Sun are interested in the rebels, particularly the Lieutenant," Braca reported.  
  
Grayza turned her gaze to him, in a silken voice she asked. "This from the General himself?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. The commandos have tracked several more rebels down. They have also reported that they've found a Leviathan transport pod." Braca readily announced.  
  
Grayza strolled over to him. "We know Crichton is here. I want to know where he is hiding. Has the carrier scan this sector for the Human's DNA?"  
  
"They have started, Commandant. With no success as of yet." "Report as soon as they do. I want results, Captain. Have the other rebels brought here." She waved her hand toward the corner. "Remove that one to the carrier. Did you find out anything about this disrupter?"  
  
"The General said he would get back to us."  
  
Braca motioned to the guard to remove the rebel from the room. As he turned to follow, Grayza's words stopped him. He faced her frowning.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Lieutenant Orin, Captain?"  
  
"No, ma'am." his voice trailed off. Grayza could see recognition set in as his expression changed, "The General's name."  
  
"Now you understand why he wants her back alive. Find Crichton- you find her. Has there been any report about Sun?"  
  
"No, I have contacted the citadel. They don't seem interested in the criminals. They said good hunting."  
  
Shaking her head, she walked back to the window. The planet was a haven for the rift raft of the Uncharteds. The government was probably collecting pay from the criminal's actives. "Captain, when the rebel prisoners arrive bring the highest ranking officer to me."  
  
"Ma'am." Braca responded as he left.  
  
***********************************  
  
John noticed, the rendezvous was a good ninety metras away from the Citadel. They came to a large group of abandoned warehouse-type buildings. Some appeared to be bombed out shells which stood among other older but serviceable structures. The point rebel headed for one of the shell buildings.  
  
Chou led the way with Orin and John right behind. Vanna took up the rear. They were attacked before they could reach the building. There was no warning.  
  
A least twenty rebels stood out to surround them. Orin and her group stood still weapons at the ready. Her eye's going to each face. She asked sharply, "What the frell you think you are doing?"  
  
The rebels didn't respond to her question. They were like statues. John didn't think any of them even blinked. A few were staring at him. He raised his chin, and stared back. He heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind.  
  
No one moved until the crunch of rubble underfoot sounded next to the two groups. One of the rebels turned to look then. Five more rebels had appeared. They were wearing different uniforms. John heard Orin let out a low expletive as she turned.  
  
He glanced over at her. She snarled. "Traitors!"  
  
The leader moved closer. John directed his attention to him. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but he couldn't recall why. The leader was tall, broad-shouldered, and had dark blond hair and intense gray eyes.  
  
Orin broke the silence. "You're in league with the disrupter, then."  
  
"You're the traitor." The leader glanced over at Crichton. "You recreated with a known criminal, an alien. A Peacekeeper Command Carrier full of soldiers is hunting us down."  
  
He looked over at John. "They ask about him and Sun. What are you doing with him?"  
  
None in Orin's group answered.  
  
The rebel motioned to the men to move in. Orin raised her pulse rifle. The rebels waited for their leader's orders.  
  
John laughed. "This looks like a Mexican stand-off."  
  
No one responded to the nonsense comment.  
  
Just then an explosion shook the ground and debris slammed into the rebels closest to it. Everyone dropped to the ground or dove for cover. In the chaos, weapons were discharged in all directions. Orin grabbed John by the arm dragging him with her. Chou and Vanna covered them as they made their way across to one of the ruins.  
  
More explosions followed in rapid succession. Shouts and cries of pain followed as they made their escape.  
  
A soft dragging sound came from the left as Sky'leen rushed forward going down steps. Lights flashed causing John to blink. He watched as rebels moved about. Speaking up he asked. "Won't they know this bunker is here?" "Not directly. Only our team knows about it." She explained pulling out equipment from her shoulder pouch.  
  
"What just happened up there?" John moved over to her.  
  
"Trap. Yes, they will search, but I think we can divert them from here." The other team members stood by a strategy table waiting for orders.  
  
"Secure, and lock down. The peacekeepers will take care of the traitors. " Two officers moved off. Orin looked over at John waiting for the questions to come. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
" What was that all about?"  
  
"The peacekeepers will be investigating now that the explosions have exposed our last known position."  
  
"We 're to just sit here and wait them out?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes. Get comfortable, we will be here awhile."  
  
"They will find this place you know. What about the other team members?"  
  
"If they are near they would have heard the explosions, and know it isn't safe for them at the moment. Now if you are through pointing out the obvious. We have things to do." She walked away.  
  
**********************  
  
Braca waited in the common room in the hostel. Whatever information they had gotten from the rebels had proven futile. One thing Braca had learned, was that Lieutenant Orin was in charge of a top rebel group, code named Spec Op. Their objective was unknown-two groups of rebels were not working in conjunction. The best indeed Braca sneered. Soon more prisoners would arrive for interrogation. He heard a scream followed by a moan. The commandant must have grown exasperated.  
  
Footsteps sounded on the stairs. "Braca!"  
  
"Ma'am?" He came to attention in front of her.  
  
"Report." Stone face she stood looking at him.  
  
"There were explosions outside the town near the citadel. Our commandos had a run in with a rebel force. Ten rebels are reported dead. They have captured six. One is demanding to speak to the officer in charge."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He keeps saying the word Unison."  
  
A slow smile form on her lips, "Escort our disrupter in, Captain. I want the area searched thoroughly. Crichton and Orin may be close by."  
  
"At once." He turned to carry out her orders.  
  
She stopped him. "Have the troops looked out for any of Crichton's shipmates. I don't want any more surprises like the last time."  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
A soft smile settled on her lips as she mummer under her breath. "Soon, John Crichton, soon."  
  
***********************  
  
John had settled down against the bunker wall on a low seat. He watched the others work. Orin stood back up and walked over to him. Their eyes met for a moment as she sat to John's side facing him. Handing him some food cubes she took a bit of hers.  
  
"How do you know they will not find us down here?" He asked in between bits.  
  
"I just do. Why are you really here? Does this have something to do with Aeryn Sun?"  
  
John seemed to take a close interest in his food cube. She tried again. "Do you want to know what Aeryn did while she was with us?"  
  
He raised his eyes, but his face remained blank. "Why would you tell me what Aeryn can't?"  
  
"To many lives are at stake. You helped save my life. I owe you for that. Now do you want to know about Aeryn?"  
  
"Hell, yes. But what is this going to cost me? More death threats?"  
  
"No, I know you will not speak of it because would threaten Aeryn's life."  
  
He leaned back against the wall. "Go for it. I'm all ears."  
  
She turned her head to better see his ears. "Your ears are no larger then any of ours."  
  
"Nooo, it means I am ready to hear what you have to say."  
  
"Oh." Clearing her throat she asked. "Do you have any questions?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment. "Was there anyone else in her life that she was close to?" Shaking his head quickly. "Strike that. I mean what did she do for you.I mean what is your purpose?"  
  
"Question is what do you think we are?"  
  
"Mercenaries.for the top credit."  
  
"In a way yes. But we are more then that." Orin sat back not taking her eyes off of his, she began. 


	4. Unrealized Truths

Part 4: Unrealized Truths  
  
"When it came to pilots, Aeryn Sun was the best we had. She rapidly moved through the ranks to command one of the exceptional squadrons, but I could tell her heart just wasn't in it, " Sky'leen Orin was staring off in the distance as she told John her story. "You wanted to ask me if Aeryn had been close to anyone.Josef Trusoe comes to mind."  
  
John watched her for a moment then quickly looked away. Sky'leen didn't miss the action. "I am not going to lie to you, Crichton. Do you want to know or not, it's up to you?"  
  
He looked back over at her. "Tell me what you can. I need to know."  
  
She leaned back against the wall as she returned to her narration. "Josef was her second in command..  
  
**************************  
  
Planet: Novato  
  
The campaign had been horrendous. The demands of flying rarely and briefly left little room for emotions or extraneous thought. There was an air of numbed unreality about us, with the death of Captain Kal Emot. He was the squadron's first combat loss ever.  
  
As a peacekeeper you expect to die doing your duty. It is a great honor to do so without thought. Now it is different, when everyone's life counted because you are a small group. The Captain had taught us that.  
  
Aeryn admired the Captain. He was the first to accept her. She had taken his death more personally than the rest of us. Josef observed this, and hated to see her suffer. Aeryn had an air of great sadness about her.  
  
The pilots headed to the briefing room for the inescapable debriefing. The mission had been a victory. Aeryn Sun moved up in rank with Josef Trusoc. They were to take over a new unit called Spec Ops. This unit was to work closer to the rebel's in high command.  
  
(It was) Late after (the) briefing when everyone was dismissed, Aeryn would always go to quarters to clean up then she would find her way to the training room. Josef knowing her pattern, waited for her. He was attracted to her, but, she always held back not wanting to get close to anyone. She walked in saw him without his shirt on working out, and froze.  
  
Aeryn didn't know if she wanted to run or stay. She just stared at this handsome man. She could feel an attraction to him, as John would say they clicked. Forcing her eyes away from him, she started working out. Neither spoke for an arn when Josef stopped, picking up a cloth he wiped the sweat away while watching Aeryn.  
  
Throwing the cloth down he walked over to the practice dummy. "I'm sorry that the Captain died. I understand you feel for his loss."  
  
She didn't stop, but hit the bag harder. "Aeryn, it's all right to express your feeling if you want." He tried again.  
  
He couldn't really understand, Aeryn thought. Every time she felt something for any one they died. It had never hurt before. Now with these emotions, the pain cut deeper. She kicked the dummy once, twice. Abruptly she stopped. Her head and shoulders hunched in defeat.  
  
Josef went to her taking her in his arms. All he thought of was being there for her. She didn't pull away, but leaned into him letting his warmth give her the comfort and security she was starving for. Kissing her ear, Josef whispered softly, "Could you just let me take care of you, Aeryn?" He cajoled.  
  
His warm breath stirred shivers along her flesh, and a curious excitement tingling in her breast. The tensions of the day had certainly had its effect on her, she thought, for her senses reeled in drunken pleasure. Josef kissed her on the side of her neck.  
  
"Please, Aeryn, I'll be gentle with you," Josef sighted pressing his lips to the tempting corner of her mouth. "Let me hold you and care for you as I long to do. Let me touch you-have you-"  
  
"Josef," she gasped breathlessly and avoided his kiss. "Please let me go."  
  
"We need each other, Aeryn, let me have you."  
  
She started to push him away, but his mouth smothered her protests. Her head whirled in an ever-quickening eddy, and she struggled against the intoxication of his kiss.  
  
"Josef.wait!" Aeryn gasped as his lips lifted from hers. His fingers were freeing her breasts from her vest.  
  
"No, Aeryn. Yield to me now," he murmured thickly against her throat. His face lowered. His mouth was scalding upon her breast, and she was devoured in a searing, scorching flame that shot through her like a pulse blast.  
  
"John," she panted in a whisper. "Oh, don't---please----" she could not draw a deeper breath. "Oh, John-don't stop-"  
  
Josef raised his head, realizing who she had called him. Then he heard another voice coming over their comms. "Frell you deceiving little bitch!" He pushed her away. "You frelled that damn human!"  
  
Aeryn came out of her dreamy haze pulling her vest closed with shaky fingers. She moved away from him. He vented his wrath in searing words as he pulled his shirt back on.  
  
Aeryn ignore him when she hard her comm go off. Gathering her breath she answered. "Yes, Lieutenant."  
  
"Officer Sun, I need you to report to me immediately in command."  
  
"Yes, sir." She glanced back over at Josef not really knowing what to say. He had his back to her as he moved away. She left.  
  
Josef was revolted that his Aeryn would let herself be touched by a lesser species. A ragged growl tore from his throat; he launched himself, feet first, against the practice dummy. The force of his attack sent it into the bunker wall. It was several microts before he subdued his rage.  
  
A small voice whispered to him. You and she are no longer peacekeepers, why should it matter any more? This human is the past, and you could be the future; when the peacekeepers make him a hero. He thought sarcastically. No, Aeryn loved this human and there would never really be any place for him. It was going to take time for him to except this idea. Certain of one thing, he didn't want to let her go so easily.  
  
**********************  
  
Present:  
  
John staggered to his feet. His back was to the room facing the wall his head and shoulders slumped in defeat. This was more then he wanted to hear- he needed to hear-it. It felt as if another piece of his heart was breaking. How many pieces will she keep chipping away? Why couldn't he just let her go like D'Argo advised?  
  
He heard movement behind him, a hand on his arm. Straightening up, he couldn't face the person behind him. Feeling him tense up, Sky'leen let her hand drop.  
  
"What I am telling you is true? I do know for a fact that Aeryn and Josef never recreated."  
  
He turned sharply and snarled. "How do you know that? Where you there 24- 7? Did you put a chastity belt on her and keep the key? Aeryn does what Aeryn wants.I should know, lady. She has done it to me to many times."  
  
Sky'leen's eyes narrowed. "Oh! And you want Aeryn to tell you every little detail about her time away from you because you can't trust her with your heart. Well that kind of trust goes both ways." She got in his face. "What about your time with Grayza? Have you shared that information with Aeryn?"  
  
John stumbled back from her. His eyes grew large. What the frell? How could she know."You're a mind reading alien.get out of my head! Damn you!"  
  
Sky'leen stood there looking at him sadly. She had been overwhelmed by his emotional outburst causing her to reveal more than she wanted. Cursing under her breath, she tried to calm him.  
  
"John, I'm sorry you are right I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"How in the frell did you know?" He snarled.  
  
"Did you ever wonder why the peacekeepers are after me? Why I deserted?" She declared. "My genetics' were contaminated. When this was discovered, the PK's tried to make me their living experiment. They wanted to know if my abilities could of use to them. I deserted because I wanted to live. I had a strong desire not to become someone's lab creature." She moved away from him. Looking tired. "It would seem John Crichton we all have hidden truths."  
  
Sky'leen leaned her back against the wall sliding down to set on the floor. She looked up at John standing in the middle of the room. "Everything I have told you is true. I have no reason to lie to you."  
  
John stood looking into the distance not sure what he believed. This universe just kept throwing these crazy curve balls. Clearing his throat he asked. "How did you know about what happen in the practice room between Aeryn and Josef?"  
  
"Peacekeepers like to keep you under surveillance. The rebels were no different. I knew what was going on. That was why I commed for Aeryn to come to me. It wasn't until later that I was able to talk to Josef. Aeryn loves you beyond all comprehensions. She doesn't understand, so she runs. You can't trust the truth, so you need impossibilities. The question now remains, John Crichton, where does that leave you and Aeryn Sun?" 


	5. Chance Meeting

Part 5: Chance Meeting  
  
She stood in the frigid morning shadows of the walkway at the top of the wall on a ruin building. Josef Tresoc stood down below, nearly fifteen motras away, at the base of the hill. The rebel made an easy target. The fact that he had been so aggressive to her in the past testified as to why she would take great pleasure in just simply shooting him. Aeryn Sun sat back just out of site. If she were going to find John, she would need help from someone she knew. Easing back into the window, she made her way to them.  
  
Josef studied the terrain around him. They had heard the explosions earlier as they approached the rendezvous. He spotted a number of peacekeepers in the area when Chou had commed to inform him that contact had been made with the Lieutenant and her companion.  
  
Josef motioned to halt. How long they would have to wait was another question. Everything was quiet until... The other officer's attention was drawn to a slight noise opposite them.  
  
He whirled around as a voice hissed his name from behind. A pulse rifle and a set of cold gray eyes were pointed at him.Aeryn?!"  
  
As she joined them, he had to ask. "What the frell are you doing here?"  
  
"Hunting. Where is the Lieutenant Orin?" she countered back.  
  
Josef didn't answer right away. Collecting himself. "Where you hear the explosions. Why are you back, Aeryn?"  
  
"I am looking for my friend. He hasn't reported since landing here. Our ship had to starburst to keep the peacekeepers from detecting them." She explained patiently.  
  
Josef's face darkened. "Crichton. He must be the unidentified male with the Lieutenant. Why do you waste your time with him?"  
  
The slight smile left her face, her peacekeeper mask falling back into place. She answered coldly. "That is off topic, Tresoc. All I need you to do is to get me to the Lieutenant."  
  
Reigning in his jealousy he snapped, "Yes, ma'am. There are too many peacekeepers around, and the rebels are on the move." He gave a hollow laugh. "The disrupter has set the Lieutenant up. To make it appear as if Orin is the traitor. The human's presence didn't help any when she was reported to be with him at the hostel. It was reported that they were found recreating, Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn didn't fletch. She knew that John questioned her fidelity while she was gone, but still it did hurt. "Do you believe they are safe?"  
  
"Yes, for the moment. " He surveyed their surrounding again. "We need to move."  
  
Nodding she let him take the lead. A least John would be safe with the Lieutenant. When she gets her hands on John she would.. Aeryn fought to focus on surviving for that moment.  
  
*************** Braca grew more impatient as the arns stretched out. The Commandant had gone back to the command carrier with the disrupter, and the acid rain had started again. The peacekeepers discovered how dangerous the rain was. Hitting the table Braca looked over at the officer. "Report!"  
  
"The area has been completely searched. Orin and her group have eluded us again, Captain."  
  
"What of the rains?" He walked around the room like a caged animal wanting to smash something or better yet -someone. Namely Crichton.  
  
"The Commandant has ordered protective gear."  
  
Stopping in front of the window, he gazed out at the scenery with distaste. He hated being planet bound. How was it possible for the human to evade them so efficiently? The thought that Scorpius had once warned him about underestimating Crichton was called to mind. Was he? Had he? Shaking his head, either way he was going to take great pleasure watching Crichton suffer.  
  
***************************  
  
Josef watched from their shelter as the last of the peacekeepers left the area. Unequipped to handle the acid rain they had to pull out for now. He glanced back at Aeryn sitting quietly, ever watchful. Why did it bother him so much to know she was here for the human? He had known she was going back to this John Crichton. It had hurt then and it hurt now. Disgusted with himself he growled out the order. "Lets go."  
  
Aeryn looked over at him. She could feel his anger, but she had come to the realization that her path was with John. She looked at Josef as a friend, and she was sorry he couldn't accept that. Standing she moved out with the two men.  
  
Josef motioned for the other officer to take point. He hung back and asked Aeryn. "Are you going back to Moya with him?"  
  
"Yes," she said, moving with caution.  
  
"We need you here!"  
  
"No, you just think you do." She glanced over at him. "Accept it, Josef, and move on. I have."  
  
He glared at her before moving up to take over the lead. Shaking her head sadly, she followed in silence wanting to get to John.  
  
Josef came to an abrupt halt. Motioning with his hand, he pointed to the right and then to the left. Aeryn and the other rebel split up. They surrounded a woman kneeling down behind a collapsed wall. Aeryn pointed her pulse rifle, and ordered her on the ground. The figure turned quickly. Fear radiated from the woman. Her uniform coveralls had a bloody tear at one shoulder. Scratch marks marred her face and the side of her neck.  
  
Josef and the other officer stood on a pile of rubble just above her. She turned at the command to submit. Looking around like a craze animal, she started to run. Shouting at her, Josef shot just in front of her. The woman froze.  
  
Aeryn glared at Josef as she moved past him going to the woman. Aeryn could see her shaking, but the woman held her eyes forward as if she was waiting for them to kill her or . worse. Lowering her weapon Aeryn tried to talk to her in a calm voice. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman swayed back and forward, ready to collapse. Josef draw closer. He snapped out. "Name? Rank?"  
  
The woman turned to face him, eyes forward. "Ka'ner Myner.. I'm a tech with the." She collapsed before she could finish.  
  
The other officer had moved to her side. He turned her over. "Sir, she was with the rebels. I know her."  
  
Surveying the area Josef ordered. "Pick her up we need to get the frell out of here."  
  
They made their way over to one of the abandoned buildings. Sitting the tech down, the officer took out medical supplies. Within microts, she opened her eyes, coughing. Looking around wildly she jerked into a sitting position. The officer drew her attention. "Ka'ner, it's all right."  
  
She focused on his voice. "Marz Quin?"  
  
"Yes. What happened? Where are the others?"  
  
"Peacekeepers.and.and others." She said stammer out.  
  
Aeryn squatted next to her. "What others?"  
  
Turning her head she frowned as she tried to focus to see who this officer was. "Traitors.Scarrans.not peacekeepers but Sebaceans.I don't know. They met up with us as we tried to escape the peacekeepers. We ran into Lieutenant Orin. She tried.to warn us.then there were explosions.Peacekeepers came.I don't remember much after that. I just ran.I just ran." She broke down. Marz Quin lowered her back down as he continued to treat her wounds.  
  
Aeryn stood up and faced Josef. He swore under his breath. "Frell."  
  
He never knew what hit him. 


	6. A Betrayal Coming On

Part 6: A Betrayal Coming On  
  
John had fallen asleep. The surreal quality of his dream adding to the disturbing remembrance of his rape by Grayza. A shudder rippled through his body causing him to sit up. Still groggy with sleep he tried to get comfortable again. Sky'leen felt more then heard his movement. Pulling her bedding closer she reached out a hand, touching his shoulder. Falling back, he noted the warm glow in her eyes and what it could lead to. "I hardly know you, and yet I feel comfortable with you." She whispered.  
  
John kissed her on the brow as he breathed a question. "How is that?"  
  
Sky'leen had no will to resist, as his lips caressed hers with quick, feathery light kisses. "I don't know.but who really cares."  
  
She reached out for him, taking him into her arms as they rolled over until he was on top of her. He continued to caress her lips with brief kisses, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are with your clothes off?"  
  
Sky'leen struggled to free her mind from the enchantment of his kisses. Aware of the trembling disquiet within her, she faced away from the lips and eyes that rendered her weak. This human had the most captivating and persuasive powers.  
  
"Not in a long time," she answered faintly as she turned to him again.  
  
"Then we should do something about that.you have the body of a goddess.your." He was prevented from continuing as Sky'leen captured his succulent bottom lip. He gently pulled away to bestow a kiss on the tantalizing nape of her neck as he quietly inquired. "Do you really want to do this with the others so close by?"  
  
"They're on watch." Kiss. "We are alone." Kiss.  
  
She felt his hands slip from her back to touch her breasts. Her breath stilled in wonder as his fingers with the lightest of touches teasingly brushed the peaks until they tightened beneath the cloth of her shirt. A moment later John drew back, and stared down into the limpid pools of her green eyes-an image flashed in his mind of warm gray eyes framed by flowing black hair smiling up so trusting and lovingly at him.  
  
He pulled up and away from her. Rolling to his mat he turned his back to her. John buried his face under his arm; his own conscience had rallied in objection to his actions. He loved Aeryn so much, yet he felt totally alone. So alone that he could turn to another for comfort. Sky'leen sat up with her back braced against the wall looking at him curled up in the shadows. What in the frell was she doing? She felt guilt at betraying the one person she admired, Aeryn Sun. Sky'leen needed to get her emotions under tight rein. This human was more dangerous then she could ever have imagined. Aeryn Sun was indeed fortunate to have found him. Clearing her throat she said in a low voice. "I'm sorry I let this happen."  
  
Taking his arm down he looked over at her. He could just make out her outline. "Why do you need to apologize? I am sorry."  
  
"No. It happened. Lets leave it at that." She stated. Sky'leen got up and moved away from him, only to stop a few feet away, with her back turned to him, "Whatever troubles you're having with Aeryn doesn't need to be complicated further by this. I need to check on the perimeter. Go back to sleep, tomorrow we will leave at dawn." She walked from the room.  
  
John rolled onto his side and wondered if his lifeline looked like the web of a spider on LSD. Frell. Images of Aeryn kept getting in the way, making him feel guilty. making him wonder about being faithful to a woman who didn't want him. Sleep wasn't going to come easy now  
  
*************************  
  
In the silence of the still night, a growing din caught Aeryn's attention; she raised her head to listen to the sound of stumbling feet over rumble. Pointing her weapon she felt Josef move to her side. "More then one," he whispered.  
  
"I would say several and they are not regular soldiers."  
  
"Marz!" He hissed. The other rebel joined them. "The tech?"  
  
"I gave her something to ease her pain. She'll sleep for another two arns."  
  
"Go over that way and report back." Josef ordered.  
  
Aeryn spotted movement just ahead of the group. "More that way. Stay here."  
  
****************************  
  
John felt something prodding him in the back. Glancing back he saw the barrel of a pulse rifle pointed in his face. Looking up at the soldier he spat out, "Why are you pointing that thing at me, Officer Chou?"  
  
"Get up, now." She snapped out the order.  
  
John climbed to his feet holding his hands out. Chou took Winona from him as he asked. "What is going on? Where is the Lieutenant?"  
  
"Quiet. Move." John walked ahead; the all to familiar feeling of betrayal was coming on. His eyes looked around wondering where Sky'leen and Vanna were. They moved up the steps leading out, pausing, as the door automatically opened. Stepping in the open air he saw a figure crumbled on the ground, by the size it had to be Sou Vanna. He hoped Sky'leen was able to come in for the rescue.  
  
A snarling laugh sounded behind him. "If you are waiting for the Lieutenant, she is no longer here. Move this way. John stumbled over lose rubble. A movement in the shadows caught his eye. Regaining his balance he heard a soft grunt. As Chou's body fell, Vanna stepped out of the shadows. Blood ran down the side of his head, looking up from Chou's body he gave John a smile before he collapsed.  
  
John dove to catch him and ease him to the ground. Through dry lips Vanna murmured, " Find the Lieutenant, human. Tell her I killed the traitor." He died in John's arms. Sighing, John laid him down, hating the feeling, that once more the good guys lost one.  
  
Taking Winona back, he glanced around, seeing no one, he made his escape. Now to find where they have taken Sky'leen.  
  
Some distance away from the bunker, the darkness was almost complete but a cluster of trees could be seen growing close along the narrow footpath. It was here John paused to canvass an open. Peering carefully up and down the thoroughfare, he then scanned the area bordering it. No dark image or specter moved beyond the copse. John silently upholstered Winona, and crept to the outer edge of the trees, warily pausing there a long moment as he again surveyed the terrain. He was unable to put aside the feeling of uneasiness that settled upon him. For it seemed that all was not as it should be despite the openness of the place beyond where he stood. Still, he was unable to detect any movement or even incongruous shadow.  
  
He had, however, learned to take heed when his senses warned him of danger. For the sake of caution, he eased back a step and was about to turn, when his world exploded. He sagged to his knees as a billion piercing lights burst in a sea of radiant color before his eyes and then slowly dimmed to a dull shade of gray. Through the tenebrous gloom he was vaguely aware of a dark shape stepping close. An arm rose threateningly above him, but his hampered faculties were sluggish and slow to react as a second blow came crashing down upon his head, darkening the murky shadows into total oblivion. 


	7. You Harm Me I Destroy You

Part 7: You Harm Me I Destroy You  
  
Sky'leen had always prided herself on her ability to judge correctly; who she could trust. She cursed the fact that some of the rebels were in it for the credits, as Fan Chou had done. Talking about a twist. A Breakaway Colony, headed by a peacekeeper paid Chou off.she came out of her revery when one of the those very men walked up to her. She gave him, her patent PK stare.  
  
"You are the last person I would have thought would lower herself to align with a lesser species, " the Leader said.  
  
"Ranic Vannok peacekeeper directive. At first I wasn't sure it was you." She informed him.  
  
"How is it, Sky'leen you think you know so much?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"I wouldn't be in this situation if I did. Now why would the directive be interested in a group of misfits from the Breakaway Colonies? Why are the misfits here among the rebels? Do the they know who you really are?"  
  
Vannok took his foot and pushed her to the ground. It came to rest on her throat. With a snarl he spat, "You are nothing but a traitor to your people. The General will be glad to have you back. I would like watch when they administer the living death, or he might get creative. I understand he can be."  
  
Sky'leen's silent response irritated him. He applied pressure on her throat. Still she stared up at him defiantly. A noise interrupted his pleasure  
  
" I'm sorry, but the squad is on its way back."  
  
Taking his foot away, he turned and left. "Stay with her."  
  
Vannok waited. He would have killed the trelk, but for High Command's orders. Since he couldn't harm her, maybe he could use the human to control her. It wasn't long before the retrieval group entered camp. He barked out his orders. "Bring Orin out."  
  
Standing behind Vannok, Sky'leen could hear the contempt in his tone, "We've caught the Human!"  
  
The traitor's words chilled Sky'leen's heart. She had hoped that John escaped. Growing angry she jerked her arm out of the guard's hand. Only to have Vannok catch her arm in a cruel vise like grip, pulling it behind her back and pushing her along. She was dismayed to see the number of rebels surrounding John.  
  
The long fingers gripping Sky'leen's arm shoved her roughly against the wall. Bracing a hand against it he leaned toward her, and smirked in satisfaction as he squeezed a finely boned wrist to the point of making her gasp in pain, "Be warned, Lieutenant. If you try anything, I promise that it will go worse for the human."  
  
Feeling anger and revulsion, Sky'leen wrenched free from Vannok's tenacious grip and thrusting both hands against his chest, shoved him. Caught by surprise, he stumbled back, and Sky'leen whirled, to catch another rebel in the face with a kick. Immediately Vannok recovered and, aimed his weapon at Crichton. "Enough, Lieutenant, or he is dead."  
  
Sky'leen froze. The sight of John's ominously still form cauterized Sky'leen's mind with a burgeoning dread. Her face remained unemotional as she moved next to him. He lay still as death, curled on his side with his wrists and ankles securely bound. Fearing the seriousness of his injuries, Sky'leen looked for open bleeding wounds. Her hopes rallied briefly when she found no evidence of outward injury.  
  
"He's human not Sebacean. Let me check him for injuries. I think the orders are to bring him in alive." Her cold eyes met his. "Bounty is higher alive then dead."  
  
Vannok nodded his head toward Crichton. Kneeling beside him she ran her eyes back over him once again. She slipped her fingers through his short hair, seeking to cradle his head, and touched a swollen lump, the ridge of which was marred by a bloody gash. She lifted her hand seeing blood. This was not good.  
  
"You think this is about the bounty? You have no idea what this is truly about, peacekeeper," Vannok stated. His cockiness was almost palpable. He knew he could control the great Lieutenant Orin.  
  
Looking up from John. She laughed out harshly. "You and these great worriers are followers of the. Late. Prince Clavor of the Breakaway Colonies." He backhanded her across the face.  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about!" He barked, pulling her up into a standing position. Her cold green stare met his, "I will destroy you and your sick plan.whatever game you think you are playing at." She tilted her head. "You want to bring the colonies in check with the threat of the Scarrans so close.and somehow Crichton plays a very import role in doing that."  
  
"I will take great pleasure in destroying you, traitor." He mocked. "As I said you know nothing."  
  
"You think. Then let the games begin." With that she brought her knee up into his crotch. Groaning with surprise and pain, he fell backward taking her with him.  
  
Then all hell broke lose.  
  
********************************  
  
Aeryn moved silently through the trees stalking the rebels. Moving ahead of them, she laid in wait. As they came abreast of her hiding place she saw a body slumped forward being carried between two men. Getting a clearer view of a bloody face, her heart froze at the sight of John Crichton. She controlled her desire to attack. She needed to wait for help.  
  
The air snapped with tension as Aeryn sat, scanning the shadowy figures that moved in a ghostly dance into the clearing a short distance in front of her. Aeryn waited as Josef and Marz arrived and circled around. They were ready. Aeryn slipped under and around the several broken walls. She attacked, taking out one person at time working her way to John, just as Sky'leen took Vannok out.  
  
Josef would have left the human. It wasn't until he saw the Lieutenant being dragged out that he changed his mind. His objective was to liberate his commanding officers- he cursed the fact that the human would reap from that fact. He and Marz coordinated their attack with Aeryn's. As he heard a shout and then a curse. When Orin struck the apparent leader.  
  
It didn't last long. The poorly trained soldiers lay on the ground injured or dying. Regaining his feet, Vannok grabbed a weapon, and took aim at John's inert body. Aeryn had dropped to John looking at his head wound. Seeing him, Orin fired once, twice. Vannok fell face forward - dead.  
  
Marz came forward with an emergency kit. Josef looked on for a moment, then walked away. Sky'leen too watched for a microt before she too moved off.  
  
*******************************  
  
John stirred, then moaned. A dim light threw eerie specters on the backside of his eyelids. A quaking ache throbbed at the base of his skull, making his head swim. The ache then splintered and became a dull, pounding pain somewhere behind his eyes. He eased his eyes opened, and saw a dim, blurred figure of a woman seated beside what seemed to be a table with a light on it. He blinked away the fog and repented the act as he recognized the concerned face of Aeryn Sun.  
  
"John, open your eyes. I need you to too focus on me," She fairly chortled with optimism. "Come back to me, John. I can't lose you."  
  
Closing his eyes again he knew he was hallucinating. The pain in his heart surpassing that of his head. His soul cried out for her gentle touch. A tear ran down his face. He turned his head causing more pain to shoot through it again. Moaning he heard voices speaking all round him. He wished they would go away, and leave him in his misery.  
  
A tender touch stroked down from his hair to the side of his face then up the other side leaving a warm feeling. A soft mummer of words near his ear dissipated the pain like a soothing balm. His head followed the hand as it pulled away not wanting to loose contact. Opening his eyes he gazed into the soft warm, loving eyes of Aeryn. If he was dreaming he wanted it to go on forever.  
  
If Aeryn had not been leaning in close she wouldn't have heard him. "Aeryn, I love you. Please never leave me again."  
  
Tears were streaming down her face as she lay down beside him, taking him into her arms. The world around them faded away. Eyes locked together. Lovers twined as one, their souls locked together with love. They both knew they had found their way home. 


	8. Needs

Part 8: Needs  
  
Upon waking John found that much his senses were intact, but he couldn't help staggering as he went to the water basin. The stuff was tepid and stale, yet its wetness was most welcome. He drank deeply, and then leaned against the wall, rubbing a hand over his brow. The dream had been so real. He was getting so tired of it being just that-a dream.  
  
John had turned away from Aeryn. She felt him move off the bed. Rising onto her elbow she watched him move shakily to the basin. Her eyes roamed over him making sure he was all right.  
  
"John, " she called his name softly.  
  
He turned toward the voice. Amazement was briefly mirrored on his face, and then an in creditable smile took over. He was frozen in place. She had come, and was here with him now. She had lain with him, holding him safe. It hadn't been a dream. The words she had spoken to him came fluttering back. She had risen and moved towards him. Stopping short, she looked into his eyes. Aeryn allowed her own eyes to express her soul- to show that it was full of hope and love for him. By the goddess she did love him.  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you ready to quite hiding from me?"  
  
She almost laughed. She was ready to let go and open her heart to him with no secrets between them. She took a step back, and slowly nodded.  
  
John had the most wonderful smile. Aeryn was reminded of the glow of 'their' star as his smile lit his face. John couldn't help but think that she had the most magnificent smile he had ever seen. It lit her face like the corona of 'their' star. Her exquisite form her indomitable spirit, and Lord; if he didn't touch her soon he was going to lose his mind.  
  
John's arms slipped with infinite care about Aeryn, and she forgot all. His face brushed against her hair, he reeled with the heady scent of it. Lifting her heavy black hair aside, he kissed her on the neck as his fingers nimbly worked the fastener on her vest and slid to her feet. Her skin contrasted against the darkness of his shirt like a translucent pearl upon a bed of warm earth. Once more his embrace enfolded her, bringing her against his lean frame. Aeryn felt the hard boldness of him, and she closed her eyes as his searing lips slowly traced along her throat and shoulder. His hands caressed her, leisurely arousing her, stroking her breasts, and moving down ward over her belly. Warm tides of tingling excitement flooded her. She was cold then hot and very shaky. Her mind whirled giddily. The whisper of a sigh escaped her as she leaned her head back upon his shoulder, spilling her hair over his arm. She lifted her face to meet his; her trembling lips slackened and parted, as his mouth possessed hers. He turned her to him, and they came together like a starburst. Their kisses now savage and fierce, devouring as tongues met, hungry and impatience. His hand wandered down her back, pressing her hips tighter against him. His passion raged voraciously within him, and the fire of his desire was out of control.  
  
John bent a knee upon the bed, pulling her with him, and they tumbled onto the covers. His open mouth, hot and wet, seared her breasts, and his white teeth lightly nibbled her curving waist and the smooth silken skin of her belly. Aeryn closed her eyes, panting and breathless, pliable beneath his caresses. His eyes aflame with lust, John lowered his weight upon and in her.  
  
It was magic. A stunning, beautiful ravaging rapture that made her arch against him with a fierce ardor matching his. The wild, soaring ecstasy burst from them, fusing them together in an all-consuming passion. Clasped tightly to him as if he would draw her into himself, Aeryn felt the thunderous beating of his heart against her naked breasts and heard his hoarse, ragged breathing in her ear.  
  
Time seemed to verge on eternity before John raised his head. Aeryn lay back upon the pillow, staring up at him with wide, searching eyes, amazement etched in the beauteous visage. His blue eyes held her softly as he whispered:  
  
"I love you, Aeryn Sun, beyond all hope."  
  
His lips pressed upon hers gently, tenderly, and Aeryn didn't hesitate to give her answer. Returning John's warm, fleeting kisses she breathed, "I love you, John Crichton, beyond all hope."  
  
John smoothed her rumpled hair, and traced along the slim column of her throat with his mouth, tasting the exotic fragrance that seemed so much a part of her- that haunting scent which had plagued his every dream of her.  
  
Gently she rubbed her fingers across the lines of his forehead, smoothing them away. "From this day forward I will never leave you willingly," she pledged. '  
  
Aeryn drew his hand to her lips and slowly kissed the lean, brown knuckles while each gaze warmed and played within the depths of the other's eyes. She sinked her teeth teasingly into the back of hand then kissed it. Marking him as hers.  
  
"I will never leave you willingly.," John whispered in responds. He moved against her, his body rousing, responding to the softness of her. His open mouth sought her lips, parting them, twisting, burning, devouring, and slanting across them as if he could not get enough of the dewy sweetness. Their breaths merge and became one. Aeryn again lost her touch on reality. Her world careened crazily beneath the savage urgency of his demanding kisses, and she was swept along in the violent storm of his passion.  
  
In a calmer moment John laid on his back unable to move. It felt like his bones had melted into liquid putty. Aeryn wasn't in any better condition. She hadn't moved a muscle lying beside him. "Aeryn?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She breathed.  
  
Smiling John rolled over, letting his finger wander upon her breast teasing it. Aeryn faced him, placing her hand on his chest to stop her world from reeling, as his lips found hers. His tongue lightly caressing her lips, his teeth gently tugging.  
  
"I can't get enough of you," he whispered.  
  
"Good I want this to go on forever." Aeryn answer back before all thought slipped away in the hot passions of the moment. 


	9. Hate the Flip Side of Love

Part 9: Hate- the Flip Side of Love  
  
Braca had traveled with the commando team after the report of an all out battle not to far from the Hostel. Crichton and Orin were captured he just knew it. The Commandant ordered that he personally join the team. She would be joining him soon.  
  
In microts they were on site, only to find dead bodies' scattered about creating a synergetic effect with the broken walls. Walking amongst the bodies Braca could tell something wasn't quite right. These were not the rebels they had been dealing with. The uniforms were totally wrong. Kneeling down next to a blond headed man he looked at his face, recognition lit his eyes. "What the frell is going on?" he murmured.  
  
He motioned a tech over and ordered, "I want this man's status with the High Command. "  
  
"Sir." One of his officers said. Turning he walked over to where the man stood over a table filled with strange objects and weapons.  
  
"Yes, sergeant?"  
  
The sergeant was holding a peculiar-looking weapon. "This belonged to Lieutenant Orin. It was reported as being stolen from a raid she led on a peacekeeper arsenal."  
  
Taking it from the sergeant, he turned it in his hands studying it when the tech reported to him.  
  
"Report." He looked up.  
  
"Sir. The man's records are sealed by High Command."  
  
Braca looked back over to the dead man. It was as he expected. "Have his body taken back to the Command Carrier." He looked over at his sergeant. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. You might want to review this." Within moments of starting the vid, Braca realized just how important it was. A minuscule smile came on his lips then he scowled. "Bring everything back to the hostel now."  
  
He marched off knowing the Commandant will be furious. He didn't like it. There were to many players. No one knew what the other was doing. The question he wondered about was, why did these rebels from the Breakaway Colonies want with Crichton?  
  
********************************  
  
Josef stood outside the room Aeryn had entered earlier with the unconscious human. All the others came out but Aeryn. His Aeryn. Why couldn't he just let her go as the Lieutenant had ordered him to? He felt something for her, but he still didn't understand what it was. Looking around the bunker, he didn't see the Lieutenant. He realized that she had been keeping her distance from the human since Aeryn Sun had joined them. He wondered why.  
  
Rejoining Marz and a tech, he sat down after taking a hot drink offered to him. His eyes kept straying back to the doorway. "How is the human?"  
  
Marz glanced up at him. "He should be all right. I gave him something that will cause him to sleep for several arns. He looks quite Sebacean but. " He let the sentence trail off taking another sip of his drink.  
  
Unable to sit long Josef decided it was time of act. As Orin walked into the room she saw Josef approaching the door. She barked out an order. "Tresoc."  
  
Seeing the Lieutenant wasn't alone he followed them over to the strategy table. She looked at her officers, then introduced the rebels that had accompanied her. "This is Jul Tanza, Auel Narc, and Elal Markza. Their duty was to watch the new members that had joined their group within the last six monens. Captain Emot didn't trust this last of converts. There had been whispers of an infiltrator amongst the ranks."  
  
Jul Tanza inserted. "We found that there was an operative from the directorate who had orders to track and intercept John Crichton. It was reported to the Peacekeeper's that Aeryn Sun had been seen with us. It must have been during an attack that happened six monens ago that she infiltrated one of our cells."  
  
"She?" Orin inquired.  
  
"Yes, she went by the name Mad'lyne Silenus." Tanza said.  
  
Sky'leen shook her head. " She is not the disruptor."  
  
They looked at her. "His name is Sal -On Zophic. He was at the hostel when I first met up with Crichton. I believe he was the one responsible for putting Crichton and me together so I would be discredited with the rebel cell here."  
  
"But, Lieutenant, she went with the peacekeepers after she gave them a code word. We heard her. " Tanza stated  
  
Orin looked on in disbelief. This was getting too complicated. She held up her hand pointing at a figure as she stated some facts. "One, we have an operative working with a group from the Breakaways. Two, we have a disrupter I know to be Zophic. Three, you have a operative known as Silenus." She threw up her hands. "Is there anyone in this cell that doesn't work for High Command?" She snarled in disgust.  
  
Josef was looking down as he listened. Glancing up at Orin, Josef had a thoughtful look come on his face. Sky'leen had been watching him. "Tresoc?"  
  
"What about asking Aeryn if she recognized any operatives. High Command has been after them for a very long time."  
  
Sky'leen looked at him for a few microts before ordering him to have Aeryn report to her. "Ma'am."  
  
Josef had been waiting for this moment. He now had a reason to get Aeryn away from the human. He barged into the room, and heard moaning. He stopped dead seeing Aeryn astride Crichton. Moving. He stood in the shadows watching; total disgust rapidly turning into the white-hot rage of jealousy.  
  
Josef stormed over to the couple ordering."OFFICER SUN!"  
  
Aeryn rolled over grabbing her weapon and pointed it at Josef's head. John at the same time called out. "What the frell?"  
  
"What the frell are you doing?" Aeryn glared at Josef, seething with rage.  
  
"How can you let him touch you like a tralk? I ought to have killed the human," he threatened ominously. John stared in disbelieve, his face turned red in anger. This bastard had gone to far. John growled, his control snapping in a wave of outraged fury. He pounced on the rebel, carrying him backwards to pin him against the wall, oblivious to his undressed state. "I could kill you! No one is going to call her tralk. Aeryn, is my mate," John paused, his breath ragged. "I protect what is mine."  
  
Giving Josef a shake like a dog with a bone, he released him suddenly, throwing him aside into the adjoining wall. Josef rose to his feet, the blood rushing to his face as his fists clenched into tight balls of bone and muscle.  
  
"I wouldn't touch her. You have contaminated her with your filth," Josef spoke with disdain. He circled around the human as if he was going to attack him.  
  
"Josef!" Aeryn's cold voice cut through his haze of anger. She was feeling madder then she had ever felt in her whole life. She was beyond all reason. Josef looked at Aeryn, only a light cover hid her beauty. Her hair whipped wildly around her shoulders draping over her heaving chest. "Get the frell out of here."  
  
He could here the charge of the pulse weapon she still held on him. "John Crichton is my mate you drenit!"  
  
Backing up, Josef could only look at Aeryn realizating what she had confessed. The human's mate.growling he turned, and stormed out the door. He called over his shoulder. "Lieutenant Orin wants you to report to her, Officer Sun."  
  
The door closed sharply behind him. Falling back onto the bed John snorted. "I should have shot the bastard and been done with it."  
  
Aeryn leaned down, and kissed him on the lips before she rolled off the bed. He leaned back, a cocky smile on his face. Aeryn putting her clothes on glanced over at him, a smile playing around her lips. "What?"  
  
"You really mean it, what you said about being my mate?"  
  
Pulling her shirt on she walked over to the bed and leaned into his face. "Yes, forever and a day."  
  
Looking deep into her eyes, he gave her a gentle kiss that held a lifetime full of promises. 


	10. Stanger Things Have Happen

Part 10: Stranger Things Have Happened  
  
Aeryn joined Orin and the other rebels at the strategy table. "You wish to see me?" She asked.  
  
Without a word a holo-image of a man and woman came up. Orin glanced over at Aeryn. "Do you recognize them?"  
  
Aeryn's face was totally blank as she stared at her worst nightmare. How was it that this universe was getting smaller? She answered in a flat voice. "Yes, the female. I met her over a cycle ago."  
  
One of the other rebels asked sharply. "Do you know her real name? Where do you know her from?"  
  
Before Aeryn could answer, John's voice carried from across the room. "I'll be damn that woman is one nosey broad."  
  
A shared smile came on Aeryn and Sky'leen's faces as they stared at each other. John walked up to stand behind Aeryn. The other three just stared at him like he was a madman.  
  
He smiled at them with a knowing smirk. "That is Jenavian Chatto. She's a disruptor elite of class 101. First met on the Royal Planet as in."  
  
"Breakaway Colonies." Sky'leen finished for him. Auel Narc had been staring at the human not knowing why the peacekeepers were spending so much energy on searching for him. "Why would the operative and her group be interested in you? What do you have to do with the Royal Planet?"  
  
Aeryn shifted. "That's not important now. The question being, how are we going to get away from the Peacekeepers?"  
  
"I have another question." Everyone looked at John as he studied them. "Where is the other disruptor?"  
  
***************************************  
  
Commandant Grayza was furious. Her superiors were not happy with her performance thus far. She was to wait for the arrival of another command carrier. It was disturbing to learn that a General from High Command was coming to collect his prey. She had spent time with the female disruptor. It took some swaying, but the disruptor decided to tell what she knew. Crichton was one busy man. The disruptor had orders to find Aeryn Sun, which could lead her to John Crichton. Capture one you will have the other, or so they believed. John Crichton was to be taken alive. It was reported that another disruptor was amongst the rebels, and they could not say why. Of all the senseless waste of time, it was beyond her understanding.  
  
As Grayza walked into the hostel she barked. "Report, Captain?"  
  
Braca motioned toward the table and said, "Ma'am. I think you need to take a look at this." Stepping aside Grayza looked at the vid screen. A thoughtful look came over Grayza's face as she watched.  
  
"So it would seem we have traitors in higher places then I thought. Have you found this man?"  
  
"No. My people are searching."  
  
"Join them, Captain.  
  
**************************  
  
A lone figure moved with confidence through the Citadel. He was safe here. The officials were happy with the large tribute paid to the planetary funds. The man looked around before sliding into a shadowed room. He stopped as the door closed silently behind him.  
  
A voice came out of the deepest shadow. "Report."  
  
"Sun has joined with Crichton and the rebels. They are safe for the moment. The Lieutenant has discovered who the other disruptor is. That female disruptor is now with the peacekeepers. Lieutenant Orin has moved her party to an undisclosed location."  
  
"But you know where this location is don't you?"  
  
The disruptor looked uncomfortable. "I believe so. It has to be one of two locations."  
  
"I see." The voice paused. "Do you think they have found out about you?"  
  
Nodding, he answered. "Yes, I believe so. I know that Captain Emot had three of his people watching all the new recruits for the past six monens."  
  
The figure moved about in the shadows. "I have a report from the Commandant's Carrier. It would seem the General is coming here to escort Orin back himself. Stay in the Citadel out of sight. I'll have another mission for you later."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Another man walked out of the shadows after the disruptor left. "More peacekeepers are coming, how is this going to help us liberate John or Aeryn?"  
  
"Patience. Everything is working out as I know it would." The other voice said.  
  
"That is to make me feel better? You had better be right, or I will take great pleasure making you pay if it gets frelled up."  
  
************************  
  
John sat eating, all the while never taking his eyes off of Aeryn. She moved about working. Sky'leen came over, and sat down with him. "I see you have come to a decision concerning Aeryn."  
  
Laughing softly. "Yeah, you could say that." The smile left his face. "Why did you send Tresoc into our room? You know he has a problem with Aeryn and me.'  
  
Putting her drink down she picked up her food cube. Looking over at him, she confessed, "I've tried to get him to understand about Aeryn. He just couldn't let go. I knew that if things had progressed between you two he might get the idea and leave you both alone."  
  
"Well. I sure in hell wished you had warned us. We could have been a little more prepared." He groused.  
  
"Sorry. How was I to know you and she would be so .occupied? But hey it worked. '' Thoughtfully she added, "We are going to have to move soon. The only thing is you are going to have to stay here and wait."  
  
John frowned. He started to protest when she cut him off. "They have your genetics' programmed into their scanners. It will be able to trace you. It will not be so easy with us."  
  
"How is that? I thought they had all your DNA records."  
  
Trisoc came over dropping a shoulder pouch down beside the Lieutenant. "You are the only one with the unique genetics." He turned to his commanding officer. "The report has come in. We have procured a marauder."  
  
Dropping her food cube back onto her plate she smiled up at him. "Good. I want you to join them. Get it hidden. Then I want you to execute Deka Roma."  
  
"Ma'am." Josef glared at Crichton as he left. John met his glare. That man needs to be neutered.  
  
Sky'leen watched the interplay. "I can't allow you to do that right now. We need all the help we can get."  
  
Astonishment crossed John's face. Then he laughed. Just as Aeryn walked over, Sky'leen motioned for some of her other officers to join them. Sobering she reported. "I have received word that another command carrier will be arriving here very soon with a General from High Command."  
  
Elal Markza asked. "Excuse me for asking, but how do you know this?"  
  
Sky'leen looked at all the faces around her. "The General's name is Astor Orin- my father. I betrayed my family's house. I worked for High Command. Do I need to go into any more details?"  
  
John had been watching her. "No. I just want to know what plan you have to get the frell out before that ship gets here."  
  
"Oh, but we need that Command Carrier. That is our key of escape."  
  
Everyone looked at each other in nonplussed. 


	11. One Prisoner A Day

Part 11: One Prisoner A Day  
  
John walked around the command area for the thousandth time. Fleetingly he wondered if he looked behind would he see a worn path. He wasn't mad, worried, or upset. No. He wasn't. Each revolution he made, he tried to pretend it was all right for Aeryn to go with the rebels, while he stayed behind. She was a good soldier. She could take care of herself.  
  
He stopped in his tracks. Why in the hell did she have to go? Sky'leen left a bodyguard to protect him. Yeah right. He said out loud. "I shouldn't have let Aeryn leave."  
  
A male's voice answered him, "I have never known anyone who could stop Aeryn Sun when her mind was set."  
  
John faced the guard. "Yeah, you're right, still I should have tried harder." John sat down for a microt, and then he jumped back up and started pacing again. The guard just shook his head as he went back to monitor the comm system.  
  
*************************  
  
Braca was excited. They had conformation of rebels leaving an underground bunker. Racing toward the area, he just knew that he was going to get his hands on John Crichton and his group of rebels. The commandant and the general would have to recognize his perseverance. He will be able to collect his own reward. Part of that would be to watch Crichton being tortured.  
  
He ordered his commandoes around the perimeter. His comm badge went off. "Yes!" he snapped through his teeth.  
  
************************  
  
Grayza knew they had finally cornered John Crichton, Aeryn Sun and Sky'leen Orin. She would make her superiors happy, and she would get the glory of their capture. Crichton had caused her a great humiliation. Since High Command had new plans for Crichton. She could make him suffer by having him watch as she took her pleasure out on Sun. Yes! She would make him watch as she tortured his one true love. A grin came onto her face as she lost herself in her little fancy.  
  
A call came over her comm. "Yes, Captain."  
  
"Ma'am, we have found the hiding place of the rebels. It is believed Crichton and his rebels are cornered there. We are getting ready to storm the bunker."  
  
She moved away from the window expectedly, "Don't muck this up, Captain, the General should be here very soon."  
  
An officer entered and stood at attention beside her. "Keep me informed." She looked over at the officer. "Report."  
  
"Commandant we have received an urgent call from the General's Command Carrier. They are under attack from the Scarrans, and are ordering us to break off our mission."  
  
Her eyes darkened, in a calm voice she said, "Alert the ship as soon as I have arrived we are to go. "  
  
The officer turned away to give the order. Grayza stared into space for a moment. "Captain Braca."  
  
She heard him snap back over the comm angrier this time, "Yes!"  
  
"I hope you have a good reason for your tone, Captain." She said, with the same calm, flat voice.  
  
A silence followed then his stammering voice muttered, "Sorry.."  
  
She cut him off. "The Scarrans are attacking the General's ship. I am taking the troops. You, Captain, are in charge until our return. I know you will have all the criminals in hand."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Good." She cut her comm hating to have to leave. She walked out of the room with her offices following close behind.  
  
************************  
  
John had finally settled down. Aeryn had told him that Moya starburst out before the Command Carrier detected them. D'Argo reluctantly stayed on board because of Scorpius; who had been infuriated that they had let John go to the planet alone. They had only spent a few microts together before she left with Orin. John had asked her to promise him two things. One, she would hurry back to him and two; there would be no more good-byes. Kissing him with a passion that held more then the promises, both John and Aeryn thought of a future together forever and a day. Smiling at the memory John looked over at his guard.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"No, but." the rebel was frowning. John smile disappeared. "What?"  
  
The man moved toward the door as it exploded inward. The explosion propelled the rebel backwards slamming him into an equipment-laden table. John ducked down behind another table firing at a hoard of peacekeepers poring into the room. After several intense microts of cross firing something was thrown into the room.  
  
To this day John could never really tell what it was, but the next thing he remembered he was lying on the floor unable to move. He looked up into the weasel face of Braca, who gloated down at him, "Rematch, Crichton. I win."  
  
Straitening up he ordered. "Take him."  
  
Braca watched as they carried Crichton out by the arms. Yes, one prisoner and only two more to go. 


	12. Say What?

Part 12: Say What?  
  
Aeryn was the first to catch the scent of danger. She gave the signal to stop. As the rebels lined up behind her, not a word was spoken. An eerie silence descended upon the area. Sky'leen was on Aeryn's right. Sky'leen's officers waited for her next order. Aeryn had fought by the lieutenant's side in the past. She recognized Sky'leen's superior ability. When Orin raised his hand, several soldiers fanned out to scan the area.  
  
"It's quiet, too quiet," Aeryn said to Orin.  
  
Orin nodded. "It's not the place I would have chosen as a trap," Aeryn admitted.  
  
"Exactly." Orin looked around. "Do you feel it? They're there, below us, waiting."  
  
A faint whistle sounded from the shell of an old building to the left. Orin motioned to her rebels to split into sections.  
  
The rebel who'd given the sound moved to her side. "How many?" Orin asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell, but I spotted several to the left of us. They hide by the bent crossing."  
  
Orin nodded. She waited until a third of her contingent had spread in a semi-circle on the western slope. The second third followed the same order, though they fanned in a half circle on the eastern bridge. The last of her troops waited behind Orin and Sun.  
  
The sound of pulse fire echoed throughout the valley. The rebels who had circled the enemy now began their downward descent.  
  
The net was closed. The battle belonged to the fittest: Orin's rebels showed their superiority now.  
  
Those cunning peacekeepers that hid behind trees, broken buildings, and rocks, waited to pounce upon their unknowing victims, soon found themselves trapped. The rebels took command from the outset, and quickly claimed victory.  
  
They took no prisoners.  
  
It wasn't until the battle was finished that Aeryn desires to get back to John intensify. She had an uneasy feeling for the past quarter of an arn. She heard one of the other officers saying. "Lieutenant, the command carrier has left."  
  
Josef looked up surprised. "What the frell mean they have left?"  
  
A cold smile came on Orin's face. "As they are suppose to. Let's move."  
  
*****************************  
  
The disruptor hurried through the halls of the Citadel. The doors opened before he had even gotten to them. A black clad figure stood before him. "Where are they holding John Crichton?"  
  
"In the Star-Crossed Way Hostel." The disruptor handed over a vid. "This has all the information you require."  
  
"And the Carrier has left orbit.are the government officials ready to carry out their part?"  
  
"Yes, they had acquired the creatures you asked for. I also received a report that the Scarrans are on the move in the sector the Command Carrier is headed to."  
  
The figure moved back into the room looking at the vid. Snarling he flung it across the room. "We need to move now. Have you heard if the Scarrans have destroyed the General's ship yet?"  
  
"No, sir. Nothing since the order came over to the Commandant."  
  
"Alert the rebels of Crichton's situation, if the Lieutenant or Sun are not aware of it."  
  
Nodding his head the disruptor left. He looked over at the tall man walking out of the shadows. "I am not waiting any longer."  
  
"You wont have to. As soon as the rebels have freed John, you can join Aeryn to bring him back."  
  
*************************  
  
Aeryn couldn't shake her uneasy feelings. Sky'leen had noticed that a look would come over Aeryn's face from time to time. "Aeryn, what is it?"  
  
Looking up at her, Aeryn hesitated. "I don't know.its just.John."  
  
Sky'leen hit her comm badge. "Yenal?"  
  
She waited for a moment. "Yenal, answer me!"  
  
Aeryn turned away and started back to the bunker. She knew she shouldn't have left him alone. If Braca has him she was going to take great pleasure in killing the drenit.  
  
Sky'leen calling out orders, rushed to help Aeryn. She should have put the human in another safe place. There just were to many spies around to know who knew what. Sky'leen hoped nothing had happened to the human, she was just getting to like him.  
  
To continue. 


	13. Calvary to the Rescue

Part 13: Calvary to the Rescue  
  
While John stood waiting for the guard to return. He rested his weapon across his folded arms. He pondered a few thoughts over what providence ruled his life since going through the wormhole. John recognized Braca was using him as the lure to capture Aeryn and Sky'leen. Only he knew both girls would be recognizing that fact and could use it against Braca. One thought stayed in the forefront of his mind, if this moron hurt Aeryn or Sky'leen, he would kick that tight- leather ass to the sun to burn in a hell of no return.  
  
Braca waited patiently, mentally rubbing his hands together in anticipation of capturing Sun and Orin. He would have the last laugh as he let Crichton watch the pain, he'll inflect on Sun. The very thought of victory over Crichton made him gloat even more.  
  
John had been waiting for that sound. The faint wining of the lock mechanism, and the tumble of the bolt. John Crichton felt his muscles coiling. He was tense, ready. Aware he was holding his breath, he blew it out slowly, and forced himself to breathe.  
  
The heavy door creaked on its ancient hinges as John wedged himself above it on a tight ledge. He remained focus on the shaft of light that penetrated the darkness of his cell as the door swung slowly open. A shadow, elongated, fell across the cold, stone floor. One man entered, his rifle slung under his right arm, the sharp angle of his elbow indicating to John that the guy carried something in his left one. It was all as John had hoped for.  
  
The shadow paused, and before he became aware that the broken, cot was empty, John launched himself. With his fingers gripping the edge of the ledge, he swung and twisted his body around allowing his feet to make contact with the Peacekeeper chest. He grunted in surprised outrage, the Peacekeeper's body flew out of the room, and hit the opposite wall. It came to rest on the corridor floor. The metal tray and utensils clattered to the stone floor.  
  
Too much noise, he thought with regret. His captors, alerted by that initial loud noise, were approaching down the hallway. John could hear their footsteps, coming faster, echoing like thunder down the cavernous passage.  
  
Though John now knew escape was unlikely, the fierce swelling of outrage only rose higher within him. It felt like a fire in his breast, a warrior spirit rising. Fearless, ready, calm, he stepped out of the doorway. He blinked once, hard, as his eyes adjusted from the murky darkness of the cell to the sudden brightness of the passageway. He picked up his guard's weapon and started to make his way in the opposite direction. Only three men were on him almost instantly as they met at the cross junctions of the passageways. John swung the rifle butt around, and he felt the jar as it connected, and a man folded to the ground. In split moment, John had the weapon back around, squeezing the trigger at the second attacker, causing her dodge. Her feet tangling into the fallen Peacekeeper and she tumbled on top of him.  
  
However, the third attacker had ducked under the melee of weapons fire and bodies, and got behind John. A sinewy arm, appallingly strong, wrapped around the human's neck. The second soldier took the opportunity, and rushed forward again. John shifted the weapon in his hand and fire. He heard the other female's grunt, and felt a marginal loosening of the hold on his neck. John reared back, smashing his head into the head of his attacker. Though the force stunned him, John was caught in the flow of adrenaline and felt no pain. His neck was free. He rammed the rifle forward connecting with the belly of the last attacker, and heard the satisfying 'oomph' as the air was forced out of the Peacekeeper's lungs.  
  
John's satisfaction was short-lived. A black wave of Peacekeepers appeared out of a connecting passageway and flowing towards him. One of the attackers behind him had a claw-like grip on his shoulder, and was slamming a hard fist over and over into the soft flesh of John's cheek. John managed to twist, to see his opponent head-on. Braca!  
  
John let loose a punch, and felt the man's nose give under the force of it. Some basic instinct roared within him, demanding that he do as much damage as possible before the inevitable loss. John used the man's own strength against him. He shoved Braca to the floor, leaping on top of him; knees bracketing Braca's chest. His fury unabated, John laid into Braca. Unaware of the fighting going on around him, he took great pleasure in hitting Braca's weasel face into a bloody mess. He was about to swing again, when his arm was caught fast. Growling he glanced behind him to see Aeryn staring down at him.  
  
"Come, John, we have to go now."  
  
He looked back at the unconscious Braca unable to distinguish his features for all the blood. John knew with no small amount of satisfaction that he had broken Braca's nose, if not more. Getting up he noticed the other rebels that had come to his rescue. They could hear more gunfire coming closer. Aeryn pulled him along.  
  
Turning the corner they ran into more Peacekeepers. John felt a sharp searing pain in his side. Aeryn elbowed John back, firing at the same time killing one of the Peacekeepers. Sky'leen seeing what had happened helped John to sit down.  
  
Everything was growing distant as if his conscious felt like it was being sucked down a drain. The fighting became surreal- until it went gray then into total blackness. His last thought was of Aeryn.  
  
*******************  
  
The distant explosions were clearly audible. The rebels knew there would be no relief. The men remained alert, weapons at the ready, looking off into the town as if the enemy might appear that very microt.  
  
"It could be several arns at least before the Peacekeepers re-group," Josef said to Lieutenant Orin. She shook her head as Josef approached.  
  
"The command carrier left. Chasing after a shadow." She looked over at the sleeping human. "The ruse worked very well. Wouldn't you say Sergeant? Now it is time we get off this planet."  
  
Josef stood, a disgusted look on his face, watching the human sleep. He could not understand what Aeryn Sun saw in this pathetic species. Why would she want to breed to such a creature?  
  
Orin glanced at Josef. "Officer Tresoc."  
  
Josef snapped to attention. "Ma'am."  
  
"Accept it and move on. She made her choice, and you will accept it. This human will one day save all our lives in ways you may never understand or know. So, you will help protect him until Aeryn Sun comes for him. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant."  
  
"See if the marauder is ready for our departure," she ordered.  
  
After he left a voice caused her to turn. "You didn't have to be so hard on him."  
  
"Yes, I did or you wouldn't be speaking to me now."  
  
John winced as the bandage pulled at his wound as he sat up. It took a few microts before the room stopped moving, and for his stomach to settle down.  
  
"You should stay down. Moving about is not advisable," Sky'leen smiled at the look on his face.  
  
Taking a deep breath he asked. "Did I hear right that Aeryn is coming for me? Where did she disappear this time?"  
  
"Yes, she is with the Luxan. We will be out of here as soon they arrive."  
  
John looked up. Did he miss something while he was out? "What do you mean she is with the Luxan.D'Argo? When did Moya come back?" He started to stand but fell back with a grunt. "Where is the frell is, Aeryn?"  
  
Sky'leen watched him from across the room. Not sure on how much to tell him. "Moya is not back. I don't know when or how long this D'Argo has been here. He communicated with Aeryn as we carried you here. He had a problem that needed to be taken care, once they knew you would be all right. Aeryn was reluctant to leave you but she was needed. We just heard back from her."  
  
"What about the other rebels?"  
  
She handed him a flask of water. Settling down across from him she took a deep sip of her own drink.  
  
" They have disbanded. We'll meet up later. The Government Officials want us off their world for now. They don't want the attention we have been drawing lately. "  
  
" I was wondering what your father, the General, would say about your untimely escape."  
  
She gave him a crooked smile. Now he was worried. 


	14. Truth A Many Splinter Thing

Part 14: Truth A Many Splinter Thing  
  
A figure dressed in black leather from head to foot stood in the dark shadows of the building. A movement behind him drew his attention. "Patience, Ka D'Argo."  
  
"I don't like this hide and wait game you play. We should be out there helping John and Aeryn," he growled as he stopped his pacing.  
  
"I understand your Luxan heritage needs action, but under the circumstances we have to move with caution. We have the advantage of liberating John and Aeryn, but not if the rebels or peacekeeper become aware of us.  
  
D'Argo was having a hard time trusting Scorpius. Who would believe he'd be working with one of their greatest enemies. He moved back into the room. Scorpius was receiving a report when he heard a loud crash from behind. Scorpius growled darkly as spittle drooled from his black lips. His coolant rod was becoming hot. The Luxan was in danger from Scorpius if he didn't settle down.  
  
"D'Argo! Its important I hear this report." His voice grew deeper as he growled.  
  
Calming down, D'Argo was rubbing his hand as he walked back to where Scorpius sharing into space.  
  
"A Scarran ship is on its way here. That fool Grayza.."  
  
D'Argo asked. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"We will have to act quicker then I had planned." Scorpius left the room with D'Argo following him. "We need to contact Aeryn Sun."  
  
************************  
  
Aeryn didn't like the fact that she had to leave John behind. She had explained to Sky'leen Orin that the communication she had received reported that a Scarran ship was on its way. The Lieutenant had ordered her to join her other crewmates and make sure all would be ready for their escape. Orin then began ordering the evacuation of the rebel headquarters.  
  
Aeryn looked down at John's sleeping form. She kneeled down beside him. Reaching out she traced a finger around his jaw line. Leaning in, she kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you John Crichton forever and a day." Getting up she walked out of the room, without looking back. As she exited the room Josef was waiting for her. She stopped, staring at him coldly. His eyes wondered over her body to her face. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I can't say I'll ever understand, but if you get tired of him I will be out there."  
  
Her eyes softened a faction. "I love him. He loves me. As long as we live we'll be together. Find someone Josef. You'll discover a whole new world. It is wonderful to be needed and desired by one you need and desire in return."  
  
Aeryn walked away from him just wanting to come back so she and John leave together.  
  
*************************  
  
Sky'leen collected some of her things. She watched John as he set looking over a vid screen. "So you are telling me that you set-up a false transmission sent to the Command Carrier that your father was coming in. Then another false transmission that the Scarrans are attacking him." He laughed as he watched the General himself relay the orders to Grayza.  
  
Looking up with a large smile he had to ask. "How could you manage to do something the devious to trick them? Wouldn't they have known it wasn't from High Command or another carrier?"  
  
Orin only smiled at him never once answering questions. Finally giving up. "Ok, if you don't want to give any of your trade secrets away."  
  
"It's not that." She looked down at the shirt she held in her hand.  
  
"What?" He encouraged.  
  
Glancing back up at him. "The General will know nothing about this. The transmission did come from High Command. Grayza will look like a fool if she survives her encounter with the Scarrans. It's the male disrupter."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Sal -On Zophics is from High Command. I don't know how he fit into all of this until I came across this." She tossed over a vid chip to John. He looked at it for a moment then placed it into the player.  
  
"What the frell?" John exploded. "He's dead!"  
  
"Are you one hundred percent sure?" She asked.  
  
"Hell, no! Every since I've been in this part of the universe I haven't been sure about anything." He looked up at her sharply. "Has Aeryn seen this?"  
  
"No." She saw him calm down. There was some history there. "You are not wanting Aeryn to know about him?"  
  
"Not really.. ok yeah. When was this taken?"  
  
"About a day or so before Vannok died. Why?"  
  
"Then he could still be here." John stood up slowly. "We need to find him?"  
  
She went back to what she was doing. "Forget it. A Scarran ship is on its way. We have to get out of here. It's not important now. In time you'll run into each other and then any 'beef' you have with him can be settled then."  
  
John couldn't help but smile. He was going to have this Oz side of the universe, talking English yet. He walked over to her. As he took her hand, she looked up at him. "How is it you are so wise for someone so young?"  
  
"Sebacean, John, not Human. We live longer."  
  
"Yeah, right. Where are Aeryn and D'Argo? " A thought came to him. He looked back at her accusingly. "Damn!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know why Aeryn had to leave. If D'Argo is here then that means Scorpy has to be somewhere close by." John walked away from her. "Scorpy and you.please tell me I'm wrong in what I'm thinking."  
  
"You are. Yes, I knew he was here, but only after Aeryn had discovered it." Her voice trailed off. "Frell." She met his stare. "Both of them being here with a disruptor- it looks like they have connections too."  
  
"You're saying they are working together with help from High Command? " John sat down and started to laugh all the while holding his side. "Now how stupid can this get."  
  
****************************  
  
D'Argo greeted Aeryn with a bear hug. Growing serious he asked, "How is John?" "He'll be all right. I left him sleeping. Let's get this done so we can get him off of this rock safely." She moved around D'Argo then stood still when the smooth sound of the hated voice spoke to her.  
  
"Aeryn, I hope John is safely tucked away. Now we need to get moving. I have to finish some arrangements before we leave to join Moya." The leather tails of Scorpius' suite flew out as he exited the room.  
  
D'Argo walked beside Aeryn following the nightmare. "You have been in contact with Moya?"  
  
"Yes, they wait for us just outside the system."  
  
Aeryn asked, "Why are we still here and not leaving?"  
  
Scorpius stopped what he was doing and stared into space for the moment. "We have one more thing we must do. This will give us more time to get John to safety."  
  
Aeryn looked over at D'Argo questioningly. What was Scorpius up to? It wasn't a question of trust. They knew he would do whatever it took to keep John alive. To keep John well meant that Scorpius needed to keep them alive as well. 


	15. Mystery

Part 15: Mystery..  
  
John moved restlessly around the bunker. His wound was healing, but they wouldn't let him go to the surface unless someone was with him. He resented the way they believed he needed a keeper, but he kept the resentment at bay. John observed the rebels around him. Orin and the remaining rebels had long ago stopped watching his every movement.  
  
Aeryn had been gone far to long. He hated not knowing what Scorpius was doing. John's greatest fear was that Scorpy could be endangering her and D'Argo. Moving toward the entranceway, no one saw him slip out.  
  
*******************************  
  
Aeryn's impatience was becoming comparable to that of a Luxan's. Neither knew what Scorpius was planning, so she kept her rifle pointed at his back. "Yes, Officer Sun, I know you want to get back to John. There is only one last action to perform that will set our plan in motion."  
  
"Our plan? What plan would that be?" Aeryn demanded.  
  
Scorpius turned to face them. Bowing his head slightly he give the impression of being patient with a backward children. "We need.."  
  
Aeryn's comm activated with an excited voice. "Aeryn."  
  
She continued to stare at Scorpius, as she answered, "Yes."  
  
"Crichton has disappeared. I believe he is trying to find you. Crazy human. Have you seen him?" Sky'leen said exasperated.  
  
Aeryn looked back at D'Argo. He started for the door. "No. How long has he been gone?"  
  
"No more then a few microts. Does he do this often?"  
  
"Yes, all the time. He just never knows when to stay put," Aeryn growled in frustration. " We'll start our search from this end." She looked over at Scorpius.  
  
'Frell you, Crichton.' Aeryn cursed him under her breath. 'Why can't you be patient?!'  
  
Sky'leen replied, "We'll head toward your location. He'll be your responsibility from now on."  
  
The connection was broken.  
  
Aeryn aimed her pulse gun at Scorpius, motioning for him to go first. "We're going to collect John. Then whatever you planned will be explained."  
  
Scorpius didn't say a word, but gave her a placid smile.  
  
****************************  
  
John moved cautiously. Winona in hand, he headed toward the Citadel. As he moved around the hostel, he heard raised voices. Stepping back into the shadows he saw two strange looking aliens come out the door. Backing away, he felt something grab him by the shoulder. Reacting the way Aeryn had taught him so many cycles ago, his elbow shot back only to have his arm retched up and back sharply. He felt a pop then a sharp pain radiate down his arm. Groaning he doubled over. The same type of alien pushed him forward toward the others.  
  
He caught glimpse of R'tcar, the rodent-looking creature, which was here when he first landed on this waste hole of a planet. R'tcar whined, "No, no.please let him go. He is a friend."  
  
John sink to his knees as his stomach heaved and black dots flashed before his eyes. R'tcar mumbled. "Please forgive them. They think you a Peacekeeper. Tell the Lieutenant I help you I did."  
  
John took several deep breaths, his head clearing. He raised his eyes looking at the creatures before him. The aliens were tall and lean with soft wrinkled lime green skin. A large, single eye in the center of their long, bony head assessed John. "He appears Sebacean."  
  
R'tcar smiled. " He is Crichton. The one you have been looking for."  
  
R'tcar explained to John. " This species are known as Clave Tuul."  
  
John held his arm close to his body as he struggled back to his feet.  
  
The tallest one stepped forward and said, "I am Zerull. We hear whispers of you defeating a Scarran Dreadnaught. We hear whispers you hold the knowledge of a weapon that has great power. We hear whispers the Scarrans hunt for you as the Peacekeepers do."  
  
"Whispers?" John asked in confusions. He remembered Sky'leen using that word. Rumors?  
  
Zerull turned his head slightly. "Confusion. Your mind is a perplexity to us. Human, your mind is so different we can not see clearly."  
  
R'tcar nervously laughed, "The Clave Tuul can see in one's mind. It is the first time I have ever heard them admit such a defeat."  
  
"Zerull." Orin's voice sounded behind John. The Clave Tuul looked at her. His lavender eye grew larger turning a deeper purple color. "Sky'leen Orin?"  
  
She stood beside John frowning. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I can answer that, Lieutenant." Scorpius said walking toward them with Aeryn and D'Argo following. R'tcar moved to cower behind John.  
  
"Yes, it was said Scarrans come to this world. You are a part of them. Why do you betray them?" Zerull asked.  
  
"They are my enemy. I know you like to hunt them." Scorpius voice purred. "I thought you would like to hunt today."  
  
Sharp yellowish teeth peeked out from his darkening green lips. "Yes, it is always a good day to hunt Scarrans." He glanced back to Crichton. Aeryn and Sky'leen stood on each side of him with D'Argo towering from behind. "We have sought this human Crichton. We will take on this Scarran ship as he had."  
  
Turning to Scorpius, Zerull continued, "We take no payment. Knowing the whispers are true is payment enough." Waving his arms at the other Clave Tuul, they lift.  
  
Sky'leen had been staring at Scorpius. A smile flashed across her face, nodding her head in approval.  
  
Aeryn was looking at John's arm. "What happen?" She murmured.  
  
"I lost at the arm- wrestling contest with the Tool -man. I think it's dislocated." John shifted his arm slightly and grimaced. Aeryn frowned over this discloser; her stance became more protective as she moved closer to him.  
  
Scorpius stared after the Clave Tuul. "They will keep the Scarrans occupied long enough for us to escape. I would recommend that we leave now before the battle starts."  
  
Sky'leen came over to John and his crewmates. "Aeryn, take care of this man. He has a job to finish. Stay safe, John Crichton, I know we will meet again."  
  
Without another word Sky'leen left.  
  
****************************  
  
Moya starburst as soon as Lola was secured. Within an arn, Aeryn was sitting next to John in the center chamber. John's arm rested close to his body as the muscles healed.  
  
Noranti was clattering around the cooking area. Neither noticed D'Argo coming into the room with the others. John and Aeryn sat gazing into each other's eyes. They didn't become aware of the crew, entering the room until they heard Chiana and Sikozu arguing.  
  
D'Argo cleared his throat loudly. "Chiana."  
  
She huffed before going to sit and sulk next to John.  
  
"What happened to the other command carrier?" Sikozu asked Scorpious.  
  
"It was a ruse that Orin manufactured to draw Grayza away from the planet." John answered.  
  
"Lieutenant Orin was never given the credit she deserved while with the peacekeepers." Scorpious praised.  
  
"But it was you that convinced the disruptor to help. How did you manage that?"  
  
This got John's full attention. "Yes, Scorpy, how did you manage that? Did you tell him to put Sky'leen and me together at Hostel? What other deep dark secrets you're hiding from us?"  
  
"We use what we have when we need to, in order to survive."  
  
Aeryn watched everyone. Then she had to ask, "What do you know about Crais' mysterious appearance then disappearance?"  
  
Everyone grew quiet.  
  
Finis 


End file.
